


Tantalizing Tattoo

by Fallinfromgrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Tattoos, sex against the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: When the Doctor finds out Rose has a tattoo he absolutely must see it. And once he sees it his hands itch to touch it. Just one word, blazed across her skin, who knew one word could change a persons life? Well, Rose knows, it happened once before, perhaps it'll happen again. *Mostly smut with a fluffy ending*
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Tantalizing Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I've posted a NSFW story. I've written a few, but this is the first time I've worked up the courage to post. So, go easy one me. :-)

She hadn’t meant to tell him, it was just a slip of the tongue while they were talking about the tribe they had just helped save from a draught on a the little planet they’d landed on. They were on their way back to the TARDIS when she let it slip. They’d been talking about the colorful tattoos the women of the tribe had that covered their shoulders.

“I mean it’s pretty traditional here, as soon as a girl has her first...” He trailed off and then rubbed the back of his neck and Rose knew how that sentence was going to end by the way his face flamed. “Anyway, they get their first tattoo then, and another before their wedding and after their first child is born, and so on.” He said his face returning to its normal color as he babbled.

“I have a tattoo,” She told him absentmindedly and he stopped walking for a moment, the action pulling on her arm a bit because she didn't stop walking. “Doctor?” She said turning to look at him again, but now his eyes were moving over her shoulders and she knows he must be wondering where it was.

“You...” Oh, was that squeak him? He cleared his voice and started walking again. “You do?” He asked his voice clear now and Rose almost giggled. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she smiled at him, tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. Where could she have a tattoo that he hadn’t seen? He’d seen her in a bikini before, barely there bikinis (which hid nothing and everything at the same time and drove him up the wall) which really only left two spots and suddenly his face was red again. Although, now that he thought about it she’d stopped wearing the reveling bikinis a while ago. It had been a bit after Jack had joined them, she’d stopped wearing all strapless and spaghetti strapped tops too, which seemed to imply the tattoos was.... his eyes drifted to her chest and then jerked back up quickly.

“Yeah, I ah...I got it about 6 months ago,” She said nodding her head wondering if it was her imagination or if his hand really was getting tighter around hers. And had his eyes just darted down to her chest? “When Jack and I went dancing one time, he talked me into it.” Which was just about the time she’d stopped wearing the strapless tops.

“And ah, what...what is it?” He asked trying for nonchalant and failing miserably. He wanted to ask to see it, but if she’d been purposefully hiding it from him, maybe she didn't want him to see it?

“’S just a word,” She said with a shrug as she risked glancing up at him. He was staring at her now, his face unreadable.

“One word?” He asked and she nodded her head pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

“Most important word I’ve ever heard in my whole life,” She told him seriously. And then his mind was swirling again, one word? What one word could be the most important word she’d ever heard? TARDIS? Home? Doctor? No, he didn't think she’d tattoo his name on herself, that would be...weird right?

“What ah... what word?” He asked thickly as they approached the TARDIS. Rose fidgeted and he saw a blush creep up from her neck and he wondered how far down it went? Would the tattoo be sitting on blush colored skin, if that was where it was? Rose seemed to be thinking deeply, her face flashed through a myriad of emotions as she slipped her hand from his and began to fiddle with the hem of her hoodie.

“Do you wanna see it?” She finally asked softly and his eyes went wide at the question. He knew where it must be, tucked under her hoodie and shirt, possibly even her bra. Did he wanna see it? That was like asking if he wanted his next lung full of air, of course he wanted to see it. But he knew what this meant to her, what it would mean to him, this wasn’t just showing off a tattoo, he knew that. If he said yes he knew it would change things forever, whatever that one word was would flip his world upside down, no matter what it was.

“Yeah,” he said nodding his head and Rose looked a bit surprised at his answer and her eyes went wide. She nodded her head and looked around them. They were standing outside the TARDIS doors, the sun was just starting to set and the little clearing they’d parked in was deserted, they were a few miles from the town they’d just helped save. She bit her bottom lip and then a huge smile broke out over her face, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth and she nodded. She gripped the hem of her hoodie and pulled it and her shirt up and over her head in one swift motion and the Doctor’s breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, all creamy golden skin, her jeans hugged her low on the hips and he could just see the top of her knickers. He dragged his eyes up and stopped at her bra, a pink, of course it was, lacy bra that covered her breasts and just at the top edge of the bra he could see the top of the word, he was pretty sure is was just three letters, three letters, what word... and then his eyes went wide as he realized what it must say and her smile shifted from excited to a little bit sultry as she watched him looking her over.

With fingers that she refused to let tremble she reached up and drew the lace of the bra down enough for him to see it, stamped across her breast, the first word he’d ever said to her. _Run_ was done in what he’d almost call a utilitarian font, the word was not large; it was probably a bit shy of two inches long. He raised his hand, as he stepped closer to her. This was the most important word she’d ever heard? The one word that had started it all.

“What do you think?” Rose asked her voice low and calm and his hand jerked back and his eyes met hers. He swallowed hard and then he took a deep breath and almost staggered back as he took in her scent surrounding him. Her pheromones laced around the shampoo she used and another most decidedly more important scent, Rose was...aroused.

“It’s...its...” he couldn’t seem to get words out as he stared into her eyes. “It’s...”

“Yes?” Rose asked with a small giggle and he found himself taking another step towards her.

“I would have thought you’d use a different font,” He said quietly and Rose nodded, her smile never wavering.

“This one made me think of you, big ears and leather, no fluff.” She said with a shrug as she released the lace and the tattoo disappeared and he almost whimpered at the loss of it. “If I was gonna get it now I’d probably use something a little fancier...hmmm...there’s an idea.” She all but purred the last words and he swallowed as her scent increased and he shifted as it was doing things to him that she was bound to notice.

“What?” he asked his voice squeaking again and Rose licked her lips.

“Getting another one,” She said raising her hand to her other breast and pulling the lace down. “Maybe on this side,” She said raising her free hand to run a finger across the unmarked flesh and he could hear that her heart rate had jumped and her breathing was becoming a bit shallow.

“What,” he sucked in a deep breath and his head swam with the scent of her, oh that had been a mistake. “What would this one say?” He asked as he watched her finger run across her breast.

“Hm,” She said like she was thinking about it. “Maybe _Bad Wolf_ ,” She said and he could all but see the words there, blazed across her skin. “She brought me back to you after all.” He just nodded dumbly now as her finger continued to sweep across her breast.

“Rose,” He said and his voice shook, the word expelled on a breath.

“Yes?” She whispered and her eyes went wide when he met hers again. His pupils were so dark, they all but eclipsed the deep brown and he licked his lips. He knew if he leaned across the space separating them and kissed her he’d never be able to let her go.

“Rose I want to...” He tailed off and Rose could see his hands twitching at his sides.

“Please,” she said her voice breathy with want. At that one word his whole body surged forward, one hand ghosting over her tattooed breast while the other wrapped behind her head and pulled her up as he leaned down and their lips met half way. It was everything and nothing like he’d imagined kissing Rose Tyler would be. Her lips were soft under his but she seemed to be just as demanding in the kiss as he was. She parted her lips and he moaned when he felt the tip of her tongue slide across his lips. He opened to her and she deepened the kiss, their tongues now dueling for dominance in the kiss. Her hands were in his hair and she used that leverage to pull her body flush against his and his hand squeezed her breast and now Rose moaned and it sent fire through his veins. 

Rose’s hands dropped to his shoulders then under his coat. She worked her hands backwards, sliding the coat back down his arms and he moved his hands back for just a moment and the coat fell to the ground. When she finally had to pull away to breath the Doctor just shifted his attention to her neck.

“Hm...You wear too much clothing,” She growled fitting her hands between them as she attempted to unbutton his jacket. He mumbled something against her neck as she shifted her hips and rolled them into his and he groaned. He pulled away from her neck with a wet pop and his hands flew behind her back attacking the clasp of her bra.

“Touch telepath,” He reminded her and her bra came off in a flurry and then flew behind him. He ran his fingers across her tattoo and she arched into his touch.

“But we....oh god,” She said when he leaned down and ran his tongue across the tattoo.

“Umm,” he hummed against her skin before he did it again running his hands down her back to slip into the back pockets of her jeans to squeeze her bum. She finally got his jacket off and he removed his hands and it joined the coat on the ground, his hands going straight back into her pockets

“We hold....ahhhh... hands all the time,” She finally gasped out as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and her hands faltered on the buttons of his shirt for a moment.

“Can block out a hand,” he mumbled into her breasts and Rose wasn’t sure what that meant but she nodded anyway, even though he couldn’t see her. She really couldn’t understand anything but his mouth on her breasts and his hands pulling her closer, wrapped around her bum so tightly. She made short work of the oxford and shoved it back to join his other clothing and then ran her hands over all the exposed skin. She scrapped her nails lightly over his abdomen and his hips jerked towards her and he nipped her nipple and they both groaned. She could feel him through both their pants as he rocked into her, looking for some kind of friction. Rose smiled wickedly as he leaned back up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her hair was a tousled mess, her lips swollen and her chest heaving with hard breaths. He dove back to her mouth and kissed her again.

Oh this was not how this was supposed to go, he thought blearily as he backed her towards the TARDIS door, pressing her into it. Their first time should be sweet, unhurried, passionate, not rutting against each other in a field next to the TARDIS but he was far too gone to change venues now.

“I need...” Rose panted when he pulled away again so she could breathe.

“What Rose,” he whispered as he kissed up her neck again, nipping her just behind the ear. She could feel the need building; her body pulsed with it as he touched her. She dropped her hands to his trousers and popped the button before plunging her hand down the front, she groaned with him again as she stroked up his length.

“Fuck,” he hissed into her neck as his hips bucked into her hand.

“Yes,” Rose said nodding her head. “Yes lets,” She told him and his hands pulled from her back pockets and she heard fabric rip and her pants and knickers were suddenly pooled around her ankles. He pulled back and looked at her, eyes blazing before he licked his lips and winked cheekily at her before he fell to his knees in front of her. He helped her step out of her shoes and pants and took another deep breath, his face only inched away from her centre now. He reached out slowly and ran a finger softly through her curls and Rose whimpered.

“Rose,” her name sounded like a prayer as he placed a hand on the back of her knee and pulled. She let him move it, thinking this couldn’t be going where she fervently hoped it was. He gently set her knee on his shoulder and ran his finger through her curls, pushing lightly on her clit causing her head to fall back and hit the TARDIS door. His free hand came to rest on her hip, his thumb rubbing in slow circles. He slid one finger inside her, curling up and her hips bucked but he held her in place, mostly.

“Rassilon you’re so wet,” He whispered before he leaned in and drew in a deep breath again. Somewhere in the back of Rose’s mind she thought she oughta be embarrassed that he was down there, smelling her, but it was so _him_ that it only made her want him more. Then he added a second finger and pushed into her, setting a slow, lazy pace as he pumped into her. He leaned in and nuzzled her with his nose then ran his tongue through her, before flicking over her swollen clit again and she was shaking, getting close to the edge. He growled when she pulled his hair and she hadn’t even realized she put her hand in his hair. He nipped her clit then lavished it lazily with his tongue.

“Oh god, oh god,” Rose panted she was so close, so close but knew it would never come at this pace. “Fuck Doctor, harder, please.” He growled again at her words and the sound shot straight to her aching core as he doubled his efforts. Both his fingers and his tongue sped up, circling, stroking; plunging in and out until Rose thought her whole body was going to spontaneously combust.

All she could say as he worked her closer to the edge was his name, over and over again until he pulled away just slightly, still working her with his fingers.

“Come for me Rose,” at his whispered words she flew over the edge, calling out his name as muscles clenching around his fingers, he slowly worked her through the orgasm, bringing her back down slowly. Her whole body was buzzing, but her need for him had waned very little as he stood back up slowly, kissing her body as he went, a very satisfied look on his face. She linked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him into her body and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips and it was salty and sweet and it made her groan as her hips pushed into his. Her hands slid down his chest, mapping the expanse of his chest, running her fingers through the small amount of hair he had there. Her hands went to his trousers, pushing them down his hips till they pooled at his ankles. She reached forward and cupped him through his pants and he ground into her hand as his eyes slammed shut and his head fell back.

“Rose,” He rasped out and she released him and he groaned again and Rose smirked and she worked his pants off too swallowing hard as she moved them down over the very prominent erection. She bit her lip as she looked down at him and was somewhat relieved to see he looked human.

She thought about dropping to her knees and returning the favor, but before she could he surged forward and kissed her again. His body pressed into her body and she was fairly sure nothing had ever felt so good. He reached down and grabbed one of her legs under her thigh and pulled it up and Rose wrapped it around his hip. He leaned back and looked at her; his breathing was hard as his eyes met hers.

“Rose,” He whispered her name and it sounded like a question and Rose nodded slowly as she raised one hand to his shoulder and the other into his hair.

“Yes, yes please,” She all but begged and he shifted back just a little, being careful not to trip himself, since his pants were still around his ankles, and grabbed her other thigh and pulled it up, she wrapped her leg around his hip, locking her feet around him. He was holding her up, his hands clasping her bum as she leaned back against the TARDIS, he moved forward as he lowered her slowly until he was fully sheathed inside her. She let out a shuddered moan at the same time as him and he rested his forehead on hers. He was totally still and Rose had a feeling he was trying to give her a moment to adjust, but she didn't need it so she shifted up and then slid back down and his head fell back again.

“Rose,” he breathed her name out on a pleased sigh and she did it again and he got the point and started to move with her. It had never felt like this before, on every upward stroke he was hitting something deep inside her that made her whole body tingle with pleasure.

“Oh god,” She cried as their pace picked up just a little. “Yes please,” She cried out and he shifted just a little, thrusting into her harder now.

“Rose,” he whispered as his fingers dug into her bum and Rose yanked on his hair, causing him to growl again just before she slammed their lips together, kissing him harder then she’d ever kissed anyone, it was all tongues and teeth and nipping lips as they moved.

“Yes, yes, Rose!” He cried between kisses and Rose had never heard a word as sexy as the way he said her name. “Oh Rassilon you feel so good.” He told her pulling away from her mouth to attack her neck and chest. “Better than I ever imagined.” He told her and she groaned at the thought of him thinking about them together like this.

“Thought about me have you?” She asked breathlessly. He released her on one side but didn’t seem to be having any trouble holding her up with one hand. He brought the other hand around and took her nipple between his fingers and tweaked it and her hips jumped and they both groaned.

“Oh Rose you have no idea,” he whispered leaning into her so he was speaking right next to her ear as he moved. “I’ve thought about this for years. What it would feel like to have your hands on me, to be free to touch you.” He said moving his hand down until he could brush her clit with his thumb.

“Shit, shit, don’t stop,” Rose panted into his neck. “Tell me...mooore” The last word came out on a groan and he smirked into her skin as he continued to move his thumb.

“I wondered what you would taste like, and it was more glorious then I’d ever imagined.” He said shifting them both just a little again and Rose’s world went flying as his thumb moved with every stroke up. “Imagined what it would sound like, to hear you call my name, in a breathy needy voice.” He said pinching her clit lightly and she cried out his name and his kissed her neck, nipping softly. “Just like that.”

“Oh please I’m so...oh god I’m so close,” Rose cried out and he picked up his pace just a little and her hand in his hair tightened.

“Fuck Rose you are so amazing,” he said and he could feel as her muscles began to pulse around him he knew he was close too, could feel it building around him. “Fuck Rose,”

“Oh Doctor, yes, oh!” She cried out and her muscles gripped him as her orgasm flew through her, sending him over the edge just a moment later.

“Rose,” he gasped as he pumped into her, his orgasm making him lightheaded. He had just enough left in his head to slowly sink to the ground with her, still fully seated on him, in his lap now. Their breathing was harsh as Rose clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize his shoulder was getting wet and he put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back.

“Are you crying?” He asked his voice concerned even though he was still trying to catch his breath. She was, she was almost sobbing as he pulled her away to look at her. “Rose?”

“Not...” She gasped for breath shaking her head. “Not bad tears,” She could hardly get words out as her shoulders shook with emotion and he nodded pulling her back into his shoulder. He rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders and took a deep breath. He could feel it now, the happy/overwhelmed/joyful buzz coming from her every pore. She radiated with happiness and... He sighed and tightened his hold on her. It wasn’t fair, that he could feel that from her and she didn't know, couldn’t know, all that he felt for her. Her crying had subsided a bit so he pulled her back and she smiled at him.

“Sorry,” She said and he reached up and whipped the tears away with his thumbs.

“No need to be sorry,” He told her running his hands through her hair. “That was...” He blew out a long breath and smiled.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed on a hiccupping giggle. “It really was.” She couldn’t read his face as she stared at him. She couldn’t always read him, so she just waited and hoped he wasn’t about to tell her this could never happen again.

“You know how I mentioned I’m a touch telepath?” he asked running his hands up and down her arms and she nodded her head. “When we hold hands, I can block out your emotions and thoughts, but with so much skin contract, it’s nearly impossible.” He told her and her eyes went wide as she saw where he was going with this and her face flushed in embarrassment and she shifted to get up and couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up through her lips, she’d forgotten they were still, connected.

“Hmmmm,” the Doctor groaned as he put his hands on her hips to hold her still. “How about you just hold still?” He told her and her embarrassment vanished in light of a fun new fact.

“You're still-

“Yes,” he gasped when she managed to wiggle her hips. “Yes no refectory period, superior biooooahhh...” The word was lost in a moan as Rose rolled her hips again.

“Well that’s interesting,” Rose said moving her hips up and down just a little, drawing out the movement. She gasped when she moved just the right way and they both moaned.

“I’m trying...” The Doctor groaned again as she began to move and the grip on her hips loosened. “Rose I’m trying to...tell you....ohhhhh,” She took a deep breath and stilled her hips and they both gasped for a moment.

“Sorry,” she blushing furiously now. “Got a little carried away,” She murmured and he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

“Yes, indeed,” he said swallowing hard before he took a deep breath. “And we can come back to that in just a moment.” He winked at her and she smiled in spite of the blush. “As I was saying, I can feel everything you're feeling.” He said and Rose nodded her head and steeled herself for the inevitable speech on her inferior life span and the fact that he couldn’t tie himself in any meaningful way to a human. “I love you Rose,” He said instead and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “I only thought it was fair that you should know what I’m feeling, since I know what you are.”

“You...love me?” She asked in a whisper and he nodded his head as he reached out and cupped her face.

“Completely, irrevocably, with all my two very damaged hearts,” She felt tears gather in her eyes again and she bit her top lip as she looked into his eyes.

“Wow,” She whispered as she stared at him. He loved her, _he_ loved _her_! She blinked and the tears in her eyes trailed down her checks and he smiled softly as he whipped them away. Even though he said he could feel it she felt like she needed, _wanted_ to say it too _._ “I love you too,” She told him before she surged forward and crashed her lips to his, shifting them both and again the Doctor moaned, this time into her kiss. She pulled away and smiled wickedly at him.

“No refectory period,” She said as her grin grew. “Oh I can think of all kinds of fun we’re gonna have with that.” She said before she went back to kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you thought! I delight in feed back.


End file.
